Lurking Out Of Sight
by MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir
Summary: Let's just say Hermione isn't her normal self and this time, unfortunately or maybe fortunately there is no way she could learn about this new gift she received from any book. Slight HBP Spoilers. set in end of year 5 to year 6.
1. Chapter 1

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 1

It was as cold as death in the department of mysteries, and a young girl by the name of Hermione Jane Granger lay unconscious on the chill, hard, very cold stone floor.

Her fellow classmate Neville Longbottom had just plopped her limp form down and left to go help Harry Potter, the boy who lived, one of her best friends. Hermione was completely unaware of this and that was probably for the better.

Ron Weasley was sitting in a corner, his red hair glistening a sickly color under the green torchlight. He was shaking hard and trying not to remember the grim looks on Harry and Neville's faces when they had left, or the image of Hermione's limp body when Neville had set her down of the ground. He longed to touch her, to hold her but he knew that the effect of the giggles was there and that he would probably end up hurting her. He clamped his eyes shut and tried to sleep but his efforts were fruitless. He kept thinking of how he wasn't able to say bye; he may never see Harry and Neville again...and had they saved his life.

His sister Ginny and her friend Luna Lovegood were both lying asleep against a old mahogany dresser, their heads pressed together, almost like those of sisters or even, Ron shuddered, lovers. Ron could see both of their shoulder's rise and fall with the deep breaths that accompanied sleep. Deciding that he should at least try again to rest himself. Ron let his shoulders relax and slowly closed his weary eyes.

Ron blissfully embraced the darkness behind his eyelids and with the promise of dreamless sleep began to fall into slumber, forgetting about the pain in his arms and the horrifying memories that came from those hideous brains. After what seemed like only seconds he heard something move. Ron jumped, his eyes wide open and a panic that rivaled that only of the brains coursed through his veins. He quickly stood up, trembling with his wand aimed and ready.

His eyes searched the dusty room but he was unable to see and the disadvantage made him panic even more. He looked down and noticed it had been Hermione.

With a thud, Ron dropped his wand and sank down next to her, his Hermione.

Her eyebrows contorted with a grimace of pain and Ron nearly sobbed himself. He couldn't bear to try and shake her in fear that he might accidentally make her pain worse.

Ron heard her labored breathing and gently straightened her arms and rolled her onto her back. Gently he grabbed her head and placed it in his lap.

"Hermione, It's all right. I'm going to get you out of this...no matter what. Just stay with me. Don't leave me here, please."

Hermione's breathing began to calm and Ron noticed with a lurch of joy that when he talked he was acting crazy anymore.

"Shhhh… Hermione, I'm here. Please, get better."

Hermione was obviously still having problems breathing and Ron tried his hardest to calm her down, his thumb tracing invisible patterns on her smooth forehead.

Hermione's skin was so cold; Ron wanted desperately to warm her so after gently sliding out from under here and standing he began to search. A few minutes later he found a small dusty but warm looking wool blanket on the other side of the room. Slowly and quietly he walked towards the blanket, trying his hardest not to make a sound. His fingers grasped the itchy fabric and carefully he dragged it back to her. He placed it around her shoulders and lifted her head back into his lap and continued to caress her forehead in a way that he didn't know if he was trying to comfort her or himself.

Ron closed his eyes to sleep again, but now all that he could see was the look of the man's face that had tried to kill her... _that bastard..._Ron longed to feel his hands around his neck, but then again, that would only lower him to his level. He really did not want to lower himself to a disgustingly Slytherin level. Murder was something that was not one of the things on his "fun list."

That evil man...he was so devoid of emotion, his eyes black and cold and then...Ron couldn't bear to remember it. The whole idea sent tiny pinpricks of fear dancing maniacally down his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 2

Hermione heard Harry yell her name as she fell to the floor. For hours, years, minutes, centuries she was lost in a void. She didn't know how long honestly that she was gone but suddenly a faint green light began to waiver, flickering in and out before her eyes. She had thought she was dead, but it hurt too much. This pain, it was so unbearable. Her chest; it burned. But it felt raw and cold, like someone had taken a piece of death and ripped her body in half with it, a feeling that was slowly and agonizingly prolonged.

She felt the stone cold of the floor against her back but not on her head. Her head was laying almost in a perfect fit on something warm and soft. It felt nice.

_My chest hurts so much._

Hermione tried to cry out, to move, to do anything but her whole body was paralyzed. Her mind was sent spiraling into a sea of chaos and all she would see was bright white and green dots clouding her eyes and making her go numb with panic. Outside she was nearly hyperventilating. Her chest shook with ragged breaths but Hermione was too _far away_ to notice. All she could think about was the immediate panic that followed her paralysis.

"Shhhh… Hermione, I'm here, please get better"

Hermione felt something soft on her forehead accompanying the soft voice. A warm touch; feather light but she focused on it and tried to pry herself from the terrible fear that enclosed her and slowly she began to come to.

Her vision came back and after she tried in vain to see the face hanging over hers in the dark light she became suddenly aware of the chill that was spreading through her limbs that had been ignored in her earlier panic.

She didn't know where she was or what was going on but she did know that she was shivering and the colder and colder she became she began to slip away. Through her muddied senses she noticed her head being moved onto the floor and nearly began to panic after a few minutes until she felt the warmth and slight itch from a heavy wool blanket and upon the too long absence of warmth under her head she was lifted and placed back into that warm place. She shuddered and then heard for the second time his voice.

"Hermione, don't. Shhhh…" his voice choked, "whatever you do…don't leave me."

She felt something wet fall on one of her lips and by its salty taste she presumed that it was a tear. Whoever this person was, they were crying.

_Who...? _


	3. Chapter 3

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 3

A tear ran down his cheek and landed on Hermione's lips.

"Hermione, at least I'll never leave you."

Hermione was fighting a battle inside of herself. She had no clue who this stranger was, but she really felt like she knew him.

Ron gently pulled her close to his body in an attempt to make her warm and Hermione's mental 'eyes' bulged and a jolt passed through her body. She was _on top_ of this stranger. She didn't know who he was and it was starting to drive her crazy. Visions of some deranged and psychotic Death Eater flashed infront of her eyes.

_Or…maybe none of this could be real…_

"Sleep Hermione, I wont let anything happen...rest and I hope you wake up soon. It's weird not having you here to nag at me all the time."

_Ron? It's Ron...he...I'm on top of _Ron? _What is happening in this world? I really hope Harry is alright...Harry and everyone else. Ron? _

Hermione's mental battle turned from 'shrieks' to barley whispers when she felt _Ron's_ hand find hers. The jolt passed through her again and her cheeks grew hot. She had always had a crush on Ron. But…he was acting like he liked her too. He was holding her, he was holding her hand too. She had never been so close to him and she was beginning to like it.

Slowly she drifted off into a pleasant sleep. No nightmares, no confusing dreams, just blissful painless, empty, and dreamless sleep to look forward to.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and really wished she were back. He would give anything to have his nagging, controlling, obsessive, and perfect Hermione back. For what felt like hours of sitting there simply holding her, Ron began to slowly drift into slumber.

He dreamt of Hermione. They were on a hill next to a large lake. He was holding her hand and they were sitting there so close to each other and it felt so right. Ron felt so perfect and wonderful with her in his arms. He knew that was what he wanted but he never knew how to get it.

His dreams changed slowly, showing images and scenes of a life next to Hermione. The more Ron saw the more his heart ached with longing and despair. The Hermione he knew would never settle down with him. She was too ambitious. She would never want to have a large family, a home to care after. She wanted independence and nothing to hold her back from her dreams. On and on the dreams came each presenting themselves to Ron, each silently dying away to the darkness. There they sat asleep in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity, two friends or maybe more than friends possibly, Ron hoped.

The hours crawled by and still Ron held her. Ginny and Luna Slept soundly in the opposite corner of the room; Harry and Neville far, far away. Possibly even dead for all the four knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 4

Dawn came and the ministry started to fill with tired employees. Loud shouts could be heard in the dungeons, and Ron woke holding Hermione in his arms. It might have just been a trick of the light but Ron thought he saw Hermione smile and cuddle closer to him. He didn't know and he wasn't going to risk waking her by moving. It was still dark, but the faint green light shone upon Hermione's pale face.

_She is so beautiful._

Ron leaned down and slowly pressed his lips to her forehead. He knew that if she was awake he wouldn't have dared to even grab her hand but there was something about the darkness and the fear around them all that gave him the strength and courage to act wilder. Well, it might have just been because she was unconscious. Ron shrugged and sat up.

Hermione awoke with a feeling of comfort and protection. The warmth around her was intoxicating and she felt the strong arms of Ron Weasley holding her tight. If she could have she would have sighed right then.

For a moment she thought that she had because Ron seemed to jump but a feeling of something warm and soft on her forehead nearly made her slide right out of herself. Ron just kissed her on the forehead. Hermione had never been kissed before, not ever, and to have one her best friends and crush of all time kiss her on the forehead was something she didn't even want to comprehend.

This fear around them dampened her joy. Hermione began to feel guilty. She felt guilty for Harry, for Neville, for Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks, the Weasley family, For the Order, for- for S-Sirius. He was gone...here she was, having the bloody time of her life (if that was possible for she was paralyzed). Hermione longed to scream. Scream in Anguish, Pain, Passion, Hatred, Fear.

But, because she was paralyzed...she couldn't. This force over her body was even more maddening and horrifying then what had happened to Sirius. He was gone forever...but she was still here. What if this curse could never be lifted? What if she had to suffer this state forever? She would never be able to cry, to eat, to dance...to READ, t-to have a family. She desperately wanted a family. She wanted to raise a home with many children.

All of her life she thought that people like Molly Weasley were insane...children? She had thought.

Hermione always dreamed of the cosmopolitan life. That of Large apartments in the city, Lattes in the morning before work, thousand galleon robes, highest ranking and most successful witch in all of Briton. Everything...but after summers and Christmases with the Weasleys she had changed. She wanted a family...but no one else knew. She wouldn't tell them...they might change their opinions...what if after telling Harry and Ron that they didn't like her...what if they thought she had gone mad...or worse that she wouldn't want to be their friend after her change...she couldn't bear to lose them...no, she _needed_ them.

The two of them where the reason that she could bear the pressure. If it wasn't for them she didn't know what she would do. How she could survive at Hogwarts? Life would be harder now, with Sirius gone...hell, she didn't even know if Harry was alive...she had the feeling he was. She felt that she would just _know _if he was gone. She wasn't getting her hopes up though.

BAM!

Hermione was torn from her thoughts from the sound. Ron jumped so high that Hermione herself must have rose inches from the floor herself!

Ron heard a loud bang erupt from the door and dust billowed out from the crumbling door that now lay in pieces on the floor. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he looked at the door, eyes searching the darkness. A vaguely male silhouette could be seen in the shadows breathing heavily. Slowly but briskly he, whoever he was brushed a thick layer of dust off his robes and stepped over the broken door.

_Who…? _


	5. Chapter 5

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 5

"Who is it?" Hermione heard Ron yell. "Show yourself!"

"Child, you have no reason to fear me, sit down."

"Wha-"

The figure moved slowly into the light and Ron gasped. Hermione was frustrated beyond all reason and scared to death. She could not see this man. Her body screamed out and she tried so hard to move her neck.

_Just an inch! Not even an inch! Why can't I move!_

"Mr. Weasley, I can take her now."

"But S-Professor...why are you here?"

He continued to walk slowly towards the two of them and finally came into Hermione's view. It was professor Snape. Hermione felt incredibly stupid. She had panicked but didn't listen very well. Whatever… No reason to beat herself up about it.

_But what is he doing here? _

"Mr. Weasley, I'll take her."

"O-ok professor. Here she is." Professor Snape bent over and picked up Hermione. With her body away from his Ron felt suddenly cold. It was unnerving.

"Oh, this isn't good at all...Mr. Weasley, I want you to wake up young miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood and meet me in the main lobby. Your sister's ankle looks broken so you might have to carry her."

With that professor Snape smirked and strode out of the dark room, robes billowing mysteriously behind him and Hermione clamped her "eyes" shut.

Ron sat for a couple of minutes thinking of what had happened the previous night. Sirius...he knew he was gone. Something told him. Or maybe it was last night but he could have sworn he heard Harry yell his name. Somehow Hermione knew too. Ron really didn't understand.

Her stood up and tried to stretch but felt a jolt of pain on his arms and his neck. After further inspection he saw circular bruises on top of horrible red welts.

_The brains..._

Ron shuddered and after a few seconds under a brief fuzzy spell which cause him to nearly fall over, he regained his composure and woke Ginny and Luna. Both grumbled with headaches and Ginny nearly fainted when she tried to stand up on her ankle. But somehow Ron managed to wake them and start moving towards humanity. Anything to be away from such a dark and cold place, a place to drenched with the feeling of death and sorrow, time and sleep, joy and pain.

Hermione peeked, just to see where she was and saw out of the corner of her eyes her professor's feet gracefully gliding step by step across the stone floor. The feeling of his cold hands around her body way something so incredibly awkward and Hermione wasn't all too sure that she liked it at all.

He was a cold person and with each step her professor took, a feeling of dread in her heart increased. Suddenly Professor Snape stopped and nearly dropped Hermione in the process. Her mental mind was in hysterics. She had tried to grab at him to not fall...thankfully he caught her but she was still mentally screeching and bright green spots danced yet again before her hazel eyes.

"Sorry Miss Granger." Hermione would have been babbling incoherently in a very non-Hermione way if she had been able to. The potions master chuckled almost warmly which caused Hermione's mind to overload and all she could do was to stare.

"I know you can hear me, and I can slightly hear you myself. I can hear your panic. Almost annoying and for a witch of many talents Miss Granger..." He paused, "You seem to lack many skills involving common sense. But that can be overlooked-"

Hermione sent a very angry mental jab towards her professor that was something like a slap to the "face" of his mental self. Hermione's "eyes" bulged knowing that she had just attacked a professor and as soon as her mind calmed down she developed a very nasty headache. One of the worst ones she had ever had.

Once again to Hermione's surprise and annoyance her professor chuckled again in blatant amusement.

"Nice Miss Granger...or, Hermione...that was something unexpected. Your control is stronger then I thought...interesting. Interesting indeed."

_He just called me by my first name...odd_


	6. Chapter 6

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 6

After a blur of events that didn't even register in Hermione's mind, She found herself promptly dropped off by her professor in the Hogwarts infirmity without even a backwards glance.

Their encounter had been a very strange one and Hermione found herself awake late into the night, tossing and turning. Madame Pomfrey had issued her a vial or dreamless sleep potion, but potions have been taking less and less effect on her of late. No matter what she tried to do she couldn't fall asleep.

The cold eyes of the death eaters that had attacked her were fresh in her mind. She had suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and silently prayed to forget. Another thing she wished to forget, even though she knew she hadn't been there she kept on seeing a terrified Sirius Black fall slowly through the veil in the Department of mysteries. That particular vision was the most inflicting and even though she disagreed with him more than a bit, she deeply cared for the man that was the closest thing to a father Harry had.

A bright light shone suddenly and Hermione started. Looking around she noticed that it was morning and that her eyes had been closed.

_Maybe the potion did work, that is really good._

She smiled to herself and immediately regretted the action as a humongous pulsing pain began in her left temple.

_Maybe it wasn't so good…_

"Miss Granger, I do believe that you might want to eat some breakfast, no?" Hermione nodded carefully as to not further irritate her headache. A tray with a small plate of eggs, two pieces of toast and a small glass of pumpkin juice was left on the side table and before Madame Pomfrey had taken two steps away a whole piece of toast was gone, resting happily in Hermione's aching stomach.

Hermione looked around a bit more, headache wearing off greatly with the addition of food and stifled a gasp. In the bed next to hers was a very dead looking and very thickly welt covered Ronald Weasley. Tears welled in her eyes remembering the night before. She had not been physically conscious but remembering him being so strong…well, strong, in his own way.

_He was somewhat stupid. Why did he pick up the brain?_

Hermione shook her head, headache long forgotten and carefully climbed out of her bed and walked to Ron's. Madame Pomfrey's bustling frame had disappeared into her own private office but Hermione didn't even think of it. Slowly she lowered herself next to him, careful not to touch him so she didn't irritate his wounds.

_He must have not noticed them when he held me._

Hermione looked at Ron, almost hungrily and recognized every curve and every freckle on his face, the colors and vibrant lights from his hair, and every last shape of his body. She leaned forward and was just about to kiss Ron on the forehead what an over powering sense of hurt, confusion, anger, and annoyance hacked at her mind.

She let out a moan and passed out. Somewhere up high in the castle the boy who lived was yelling.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: ****All dialogue/lines you may recognize came from OotP pg. 824.**

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 7

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

RECAP:

Hermione looked at Ron, almost hungrily and recognized every curve and every freckle on his face, the colors and vibrant lights from his hair, and every last shape of his body. She leaned forward and was just about to kiss Ron on the forehead what an over powering sense of hurt, confusion, anger, and annoyance hacked at her mind.

She let out a moan and passed out. Somewhere up high in the castle the boy who lived was yelling.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"Harry, suffering like this proves you are still a man! This pain is part of being human-"

"THEN-I-DON'T –WANT-TO-BE-HUMAN! I DON'T CARE!" Harry Potter wreaked havoc inside of Professor Dumbledore's office. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH, I'VE SEEN ENOUGH, I WANT OUT, I WANT IT TO END, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE-" Harry screamed, his voice filled with raw pain and anger but unknown to him his actions were causing more than the mere destruction of professor Dumbledore's office.

Hermione granger lay unconscious, yet again on the floor. At least this time help was literally across the room. Hearing Hermione's body slump to the floor Madame Pomfrey nearly sprinted to the bed of Ronald Weasley and found Hermione mid-convulsion.

Her brown hair was plastered to her head in thick, wet curls and her eyes were rolled back to show only the whites.

Madame Pomfrey nearly pushed Ron on to the floor, causing him to wake up abruptly, when she rolled his cot out of the way of Hermione's flailing limbs.

Ron felt the shove of his cot and his eyes flew open. There on the floor was Hermione having a fit. His initial reaction was that all she was wearing was small white panties under a loose and very see-through cotton shift. Ron blushed and then tried to sit up but gave up only to lie helplessly after his whole body exploded in pain.

He looked on in horror as Madame Pomfrey gently dragged Hermione more out of the way of the large pieces of furniture. "You! Mr. Weasley, give me that pillow!"

Ron strained to grab his pillow and after a few moments of excruciating pain he managed to grasp the corner of the pillow and jerked it towards the nurse. Satisfied, she quickly snatched it off the floor and placed it under Hermione's head and in one swift move she rolled her onto her side.

Hermione's face was towards her bed, and Ron was glad because the moment she was securely on her side a gurgling sound came from the vague direction on her head and Ron was definitely positive that Hermione had retched. Quickly stifling that said reaction in Ron's own throat was a hard feat, but he succeeded nonetheless.

"BANG!" went the main doors to the infirmary and in strode Professor Dumbledore himself.

"Poppy? What is going on?" he said once entering the room, and once his eyes set upon his top student all the twinkle that, as Ron noted, was already diminished, disappeared.

"Good Lord, Poppy? Is she all right?" He asked with a whisper.

"I am not sure, but…ah, yes, she is coming to."

Ron saw Hermione's body shudder one last time and the professor's face looked a little bit less grave. Madame Pomfrey gently wiped off Hermione's mouth with the hem of her apron and sighed.

"Miss Granger? Hermione, can you hear me?" Hermione's shoulders shook and she let out a moan. Ron closed his eyes and wished he were anywhere else, or, better yet able to move without wanting to moan himself (which most of the time he did.) "Miss Granger? Do you understand what I am saying?" Madame Pomfrey's attempts were fruitless until-

"You, Mr. Weasley, come here, now."

"But-"

"No, complaining, just get down here. You want to help your friend don't you?"

"Yes sir." Ron slid down the side of his cot and crawled to face Hermione. She looked absolutely terrible. Her face was slick with a greasy sheen and her skin looked greenish.

"Talk to her Ronald."

"I..uh…Hermione? You all there? Are you all right? Can you hear me?" Hermione stirred a bit and Ron leaned closer. "Hermione? Come back…" Ron was close to tears and nearly sighed with relief when Her eyes opened slowly. He leaned closer…

"Hermione?"

Her eyes flew way open and pupils dilated. Nearly to quick for the eye to see she just about flew up onto her own cot with a snarl on her face. Hermione was screaming and spitting, index finger fixed firmly in a straight line pointed towards Ron. The three onlookers jumped and Dumbledore wore a look of mild fear where Ron and Madame Pomfrey were nearly hysterical themselves.

Hermione twitched and grimaced, a substance that bubbled and frothed dripped out of her mouth and onto her vomit stained shift. Ron wanted to run. This was not the Hermione he knew, not at all. This was a monster and he wanted out as soon as he could. Ron began to grow faint and the last thing he remembered was a bright red flash.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

I'd like to thank all of those that have reviewed so far:

Hogwartsgirl52, felicitousmomento, BuDDa PuNk, Lord Silvere, Q-BriarXJade-Q, TiffanyKoz, LunaShadows, Suckr4romance, isnani, JOE:), S.N. Blade, CmarieL, Muse-Calliope, midnight4229-sesshomaru lover, Line-from Denmark, Kris Leigh, Donna Irene Mohr, and Zillie


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: Thanks to all that have read and those that reviewed. I like to know that people are reading…and I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update.

Lurking Out Of Sight

Chapter 8

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

RECAP:

Hermione twitched and grimaced, a substance that bubbled and frothed dripped out of her mouth and onto her vomit stained shift. Ron wanted to run. This was not the Hermione he knew, not at all. This was a monster and he wanted out as soon as he could. Ron began to grow faint and the last thing he remembered was a bright red flash.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"So does that mean that…that one of us has got to kill the other one…in the end?"

"Yes."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ron woke up in a different cot than he had been in before. It was farther back in the infirmary and it was completely isolated. He couldn't really remember what had happened the morning before except that Hermione was not Hermione anymore. She was mad…a mad woman and he was truly terrified of her. The memory or her vomit and foam covered person made Ron's stomach lurch violently and he covered his eyes with his sweaty palms.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, you're awake."

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, it's me." Albus Dumbledore sat in a puffy red and very comfortable looking armchair in the very corner of Ron's curtained off area. He didn't know how he could have missed the professor…His robes were a bright canary yellow. Ron rubbed his eyes and sat up but- he didn't feel much pain.

"How long have I been?"

"Oh, asleep? Only a few hours Ronald, It is time for an early lunch I believe."

They ate in silence, Ron practically inhaling the plain sandwich dobby had provided for "the Mr. Wheezy," and Dumbledore sad quietly sucking on sweets waiting for Ron to finish. "Sir, could you tell me what exactly is going on?"

"Oh, yes…I have been meaning to speak with you recently." Ron sat up straight.

"About Hermione? About Harry?"

"Well, concerning Hermione I wish you not speak of this incident with her. We have performed necessary memory charms to erase the painful memory and have provided certain necessary potions that hopefully in the near future will cure her of her illness. It seems she was born with a particularly dangerous muggle disease, epilepsy."

"Epelessly?" Ron grimaced.

"Epilepsy, Ronald, is a common muggle disease that occurs when something interferes with how the brain functions. In this disorder, the body produces intense, abnormal bursts of energy in the brain," Ron shudderd involuntarily, "which can lead to seizures. Seizures temporarily interfere with muscle control, movement, speech, vision, or awareness. Which is why Hermione acted the way she did. Having seizures can be terrifying, especially if they are severe, which hers was. Fortunately, Madame Pomfrey was available or we would have been in an even more worrisome predicament."

"But professor…why did she act so…terrified by the sight of me?" Dumbledore shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Mr. Weasley, I believe that in some way Hermione experienced something during her seizure, or something before it. A mental intrusion of sorts." Ron nodded, " What is even more apparent is that it had to do with you. In some way or another Hermione deemed you responsible for her ailment."

"Why me? I didn't do anything to her…did I?"

"No, I believe not. What is obvious is that you were the last person in contact with her before her spell…and incidentally, I find it most wise to not mention any of this to Miss Granger or even more importantly Mr. Potter." Ron's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why not Harry sir?"

Dumbledore shifted again, perched barely on the chair at all, "Well, Mr. Weasley…I believe that the mental intruder was none other than Mr. Potter himself."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

"Deep in the dungeons there was a dark, dark chamber. And in that dark, dark chamber there was a dark, dark office…and in that dark, dark office there was a dark, dark professor." Professor Snape chuckled mirthfully to himself while towering over a cauldron filled with a murky dark brown substance bubbling slowly and sickly.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Thanks!


End file.
